Les Tribulations d'une Terroriste
by Lazhavari
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas une chose qu'elle n'existe pas. S'il fallait nier l'existence de tout ce qu'on ne peut pas discerner à l'œil nu, comment croire en la Magie ? Oprah vous dirait que c'est ce que l'on ne voit pas, qui existe le plus.


Le retour d'une illustre histoire dont les mailles ont du mal à s'assembler ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de la tricoter, pourtant ! Allez, une tentative de plus, peut-être _la bonne_. On va voir ce que ça rend, si ça vous plaît évidemment. Pas de date, pas trop de pression, parce que bon, les études, la vie privée, les autres histoires, tout ça tout ça. Mais j'en viendrai à bout un jour, j'en viendrai à bout. Je le promets.

 **Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les sortilèges, la plupart des personnages, tout ça appartient à J.K. Rowling. D'autres choses, comme Oprah, ou Ann, nous appartiennent.

/s/11977865/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Totalitariste

J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! J'espère que la lecture sera plaisante.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Et ce sont ces choses mêmes que nous _dissimulons_ , ces choses dont nous avons _le plus peur_ , dont **nous nous servons** pour nous guider.

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore, la peur t'a réveillée. Depuis le petit matin, tu luttes contre l'envie de te rendormir, de fuir, de peur de ne pas réussir à en ressortir. C'est dans ces moments-là que les fragments de ton passé s'imposent, en imposent, et balaient tout sur leur passage. La douleur. L'humiliation. Et la solitude, oh cruelle solitude. Un abandon, une page tournée, qui semble avoir été bien vite oubliée. _Tu n'es pas importante, Oprah. Tu n'es pas importante, tu n'es rien_. Sans doute que ce serait plus facile, si tu t'étais jetée un sortilège d'Oubliettes dès le départ, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la vie est éphémère et la mémoire sans prix, il n'y a rien à y faire. Tu te souviens, et tu essaies de vivre, tu essaies de penser, de réfléchir. De respirer. Chaque bouffée d'air est comme la dernière. Ils t'ont abandonnée. Toi, tu ne les abandonneras pas, même s'ils ne sont plus que les débris d'un passé révolu. C'est ce que tu te dis, quand les souvenirs reviennent, te frappent et te mettent à terre. C'est ce que tu te dis quand tu te lèves, tu te diriges vers le tiroir où se trouve sur des feuilles volantes la preuve de ton existence, la preuve de ton importance.

Ce n'est pas un journal intime, ce n'est pas un livret de famille. Ce sont des lettres, beaucoup de lettres. A ton père, à ton amie. A _l'autre_. A ta fille, maintenant. Toutes ces lettres racontent quelque chose mises bout à bout elles murmurent une histoire, tissent la toile d'une existence. Tu as rassemblé le tout dans une boîte en argent terni, que t'a donnée ta mère – avant que tu ne la déçoives définitivement, avant qu'elle te tourne le dos et ne te regarde même plus. Tu t'en empares, tu tournes les pages avec l'évidente aisance de celle qui a l'habitude.

La première lettre sur laquelle tu tombes est rose, d'un rose insensible que tu te rappelles avoir déposé sur le parchemin du bout d'un sortilège, pure coquetterie d'adolescente. Elle parle d'un rêve, un de ces rêves que tu fais tout le temps, que tu continues d'avoir même maintenant, ces images qui se jettent sur toi sans prévenir puis s'évanouissent presque aussitôt, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un vague souvenir. _L'éclat de nacre des pierres de lune. Ses bras couverts d'un voile léger, un voile qui bouge et qui parle, qui lui murmure de drôles de choses de ses milliers de voix. Des doigts crochus tenant une baguette. L'envol d'un phénix. Et ce rire, qui se répercute contre les parois de sa tête, son propre rire._

Tu préfères fermer la boîte, fermer les yeux. _Ouvre les yeux. Ouvre-les grands._ Cette voix te suit encore, te poursuit sans jamais te laisser, sans jamais t'abandonner. Sûrement qu'elle t'aime trop pour ça. La réciproque n'est pas valable toutefois. _Tu es si spéciale._ Un murmure, dans ta tête. Des bras fantômes, autour de toi. _Si précieuse._ Entre tes mains, les perles de ton chapelet se cognent et tintent. Avec dévotion, tu embrasses la lune en verre églomisé.

Si ça rate, tu meurs.

Si tu meurs, ça rate.

Quelle est ta chance de réussir ? Faible, trop faible. Mais tu ne peux pas abandonner, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller, même si tu sens sur toi un regard, le regard de ta petite fille, assise sur ton bureau. La vie à portée de main, l'amour en bouteille, le bonheur capturé, captivé. Tu lui souris. Elle te fixe, sans mot dire, de ses grands yeux aux allures d'océan limpide. Non, tu ne peux pas abandonner. _Pardon. Pardon ma chérie. Oh, je t'en prie. Ne m'en veux pas. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter._


End file.
